Barney Outtakes/Bloopers
List of Barney Outtakes/Bloopers #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Intro Reveal! #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Min forgets his lines (Having Tens of Fun - S2E17) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - BJ's Home-Run and Somebody Change Me #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Clarence Eating and Spills His Food (Honk Honk The Goose On The Loose - S2E5) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney surprises the kids! (You Can Do It - S6E17) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Jason forgets the lyics (Its Raining Its Poaring - S3E14) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Tripping T-Rex! (Doctor Barney Is Here - S1E026) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - That's not what's in the script! (It's Time for Counting - VHS) #Barney The Dinosaur Outtakes - Robert Forgets His Line! (Brushing Up on Teeth - S6E12) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - It's Stuck in Goose Poo! (Rhyme Time Rhythm - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Look out! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Robert forgets his Lines #2 - What a World We Share (VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - You Go, Girls! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Funny Voice (A Day at The Beach - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney surprises the kids! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Gimme My Stentions Back! - What a World We Share (VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney goes purse-snatching (Walk Around the Block with Barney - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Tripping T-Rex! (Count Me In! - S6E08) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - BJ Face Plant (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Crew Pranks (Here Comes the Firetruck - S6E18) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Runaway Pig! (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Baby Bop's Head Comes Off Again! - (Who's Who at the Zoo? - S6E09) #Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (A "Little" Mother Goose - S6E13) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Another Crew Prank! (Jeff Brooks) (Brushing Up On Teeth - S6E12) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Deleted Scene/The Unidentified Clip #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - BJ Hites My Head - Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (VHS) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Kick Me - All Mixed Up (S4E17) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney Falls Down in the Water - Splish! Splash! (S7E19) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney Falls Down - Easy Breazy Day (S4E16) #Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (Honk Honk The Goose On A Loose - S2E5) #Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (Itty Bitty Bugs - S6E2) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Baby Bop's Eyes Get Stuck -(Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney Falls Down (Campfire Sing Along - VHS) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney Falls Down (A Day at the Beach - VHS) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - No Place Quite Like the Treehouse (floor) -(Barney's Musical Castle - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (Barney's Christmas Star - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney and Kill Fights (Ships Ahoy S3E18) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Tina Forgot her lines Oh What a Day (S1E27) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - BJ has lost his shoe (It's Home to Me - S6E15) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Nick Bites Her Arm (A Counting We Will Go - S8E11) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Falling Down on Marching Band (Barney's Great Adventure - VHS) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Barney Up on Top the Fridge (Barney's Halloween Party - VHS) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - No Place Quite Like Campers (floor) (Campfire Sing Along - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Follow that Bird (A Day in the Park with Barney - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Is Creepy (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney Jump and Fall Down (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Baby Bop Falling Down (Caring Means Sharing - S1E9) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me (Bunches of Boxes - S7E5) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Be Careful BJ (Be My Valentine Love Barney - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Game Machine Not Work (Barney's Fun & Games from the Park - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney Falls Down (Hats Off To BJ - S3E19) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - More Somebody Change Me (Are We There Yet - S3E17) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me (Top 20 Countdown- DVD) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney's Funny Voice and Slow Motion (Barney's Super Singing Circus - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Barney Falls Down In Slow Motion (Barney's Sense Sational Day - vhs) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes/Bloopers - Tripping-T-Rex (Three Lines and Three Corncers - S7E15) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - No Place Quite Like Fiesta (floor) (Hola Mexico - S1E29) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Barney Falls Down (The Alphabet Zoo - S2E16) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Somebody Change Me (The Queen of Make Believe - S1E1) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Somebody Change Me (Oh Brother, She's My Sister - S4E18) #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Rain Stormy Pirate on the Under the Sea (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) #Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 1 #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 2 #Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 4 #Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 5 #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 7 #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 8 #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 10 #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 11 #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 12 #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it - Season 13 #Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - I Guess I Don't Know My Own Strength (The Backyard Show - VHS) #Barney Outtakes Coughing and Sneeze (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines Again (CampWanna RunnaRound - VHS) #Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney's Falls Down (It's Time for Counting - VHS) Category:Bloopers